Novios
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Asi es como empieza una linda y rara relacion.


Novios

Adrien miraba a Marinette con la boca abierta.

-¿He?

Se refrego los ojos y volvió a mirar ése papel rosa con dos letales palabras.

"Me gustas"

Se sonrojo un poco y miró a su amiga.

-Este... ¿Estás segura de decírmelo así?

Señaló el cuaderno y ella escribió algo más.

"Hablar no es una opción ya que no te lo podría decir"

El chico parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió.

-Dime Marinette ¿Qué es lo que quieres al confesarte a mí?

El rostro de Marinette se sonrojo aún más y escribo algo con mano temblorosa.

"Quiero que salgamos"

Adrien acercó su rostro al de ella.

-¿Sólo eso?

La chica puso el cuaderno frente a ella como escudo y asintió.

El rubio se alejó un poco y acarició su barbilla con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Muy bien ¿adónde quieres salir? Digo, ya estamos afuera.

Marinette hizo un pequeño puchero y sus ojos amenazaban por estallar en un llanto.

Adrien se asustó y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amiga.

-¡Sólo bromeaba, era una inocente broma!

La chica parpadeo y él le acarició la mejilla.

-Entonces, somos novios, que no se te olvidé.

El auto de Adrien llegó y se despidió de su novia con un beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos... novia.

Y se fue.

Marinette cayó arrodillada y abrazó su cuaderno.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?  
.

.  
Al otro día, en la escuela.

Todos miraban a la pareja con la boca abierta.

-Así que ya saben, Marinette y yo somos novios, así que no se le acerquen o les parto el alma.

Abrazó a la sonrojada chica de los hombros.

-¡Alguien llamé a la ambulancia, Chloe se desmayó!

-¡Felicitaciones!

Todos felicitaron a la pareja e ignoraron a Sabrina.

-Muy bien hecho amiga.

Alya miró a Adrien con una sonrisa.

-Si derrama una sola lágrima tú la pagarás con tu vida.

Todos rieron por lo que dijo la morena.

-Pero ya enserio, si la lastimas te asesinó.

Y todos continuaron riendo... menos Adrien que estaba algo pálido.

Al terminar las clases cada uno se fue a su casa.

Adrien le pidió a su novia encontrarse en el parque en una hora.

-Se está tardando.

Miró su celular y oyó como alguien se acercaba a él.

-Llegas 40 minutos tar...

Se le perdieron las palabras al verla con el cabello suelto, un vestido rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y su habitual sonrojo.

-¡Wow!

Marinette sonrió.

-Tanto para venir con la misma cara de siempre.

La chica se deprimio pero el le acarició su cabeza.

-Me alegra que sea como siempre por que asi me gusta.

Ella volvió a sonreir y se tomaron de la mano.

-Vamos por un helado.  
.

.  
Los dos comían su helado tranquilamente sentados bajo un árbol en el parque.

Adrien terminó el suyo primero y miraba a su ahora novia con una sonrisa.

Ni él podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Adrien Agreste tenía a la chica más hermosa del mundo como novia... bueno, para él siempre seria la más hermosa por más que muchos lo nieguen.

-Tienes un poco de helado en la comisura de tus labios.

La chica se estremeció y cerró sus ojos con fuerzas al creer que él le daría un beso para limpiarla.

-Aquí tengo una servilleta que me dieron, ten.

Marinette quedó en blanco y agarró la servilleta.

"Gracias"

Adrien quedó de piedra al ver el cuaderno.

-¿Dónde llevabas éso?

Ella no dijo ni escribió nada y él suspiro agotado.

-Tengo sueño.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platós al sentir como Adrien posó su cabeza en sus piernas.

-Espero y no te molesté.

El chico la miró y se sonrojo al verla sonreír.

Marinette se recosto sobre el árbol mientras que el rubio intentaba bajar su temperatura.

"¿Por qué las piernas de Marinette son tan suaves y calidas? ¡¿Y por qué me sonroje?! Esto debería ser al revés."

-¿Marinette?

La miró y se sentó al ver que ella se durmió primero.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo princesa?

Miró el rostro de su novia por un rato y luego bajó su mirada hacía los muslos de la chica y los acarició con su mano.

-¡Wow! Como se esperaban de una chica como ella, se siente muy bien, tan suave y algo adictivo.

Froto sus manos sobre las largas piernas de la chica.

-Es asombroso.

Levantó su mirada y Marinette lo miraba con un sonrojo.

-No es lo que parece.

La chica se puso de pie para huir pero él la tomó de la mano.

-Marinet...

Ella lo empujó y lo miró con sus ojos lagrimosos.

-¡Pervertido!

Adrien retrocedió asustado y miró sus manos.

¿Qué le hizo a su tímida novia? Y ¿por qué lo hizo?

Se sintió fatal.  
.

.  
Al otro día Adrien no fue a la escuela por lo que Nino lo fue a ver.

Ahora el moreno miraba a su amigo que estaba en su habitación con una botella en mano y su mirada perdida.

-Bro, aún eres menor de edad para beber...

Le arrebató la botella y leyó lo que decía.

-¿Leche?

Sacudido su cabeza confundido mientras Adrien se ponía de pie.

-¡Le hice algo innombrable a Marinette mientras dormía!

Nino retrocedió asustado.

-Por favor, dime que no es lo que creó.

El rubio asintió.

-La toqué y acaricie.

-¡Voy a llamar a Alya!

Adrien saltó sobre él y le quitó el celular desesperado.

-Por favor, dime que hacer.

Nino lo miró por un rato y suspiro.

-Entregate a las autoridades por que si Alya se entera te mat...

-¡Éso no... aún no! Quiero que ella me perdone.

Nino medito un rato y sonrió.

-De acuerdo, ayudare.  
.

.  
Nuevamente estaban en el parque y Marinette comía un helado alegré.

A Adrien le alegraba saber que ella lo perdonó pero aún así debía pedirle disculpas por sus actos.

-¿Marinette?

La chica lo miró con una sonrisa tan inocente que le hizo sentir más culpable.

-Fui un tonto, a pesar de que tú confías en mí te traicione.

La chica se espanto.

-¿Quién es la otra?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Me refiero a lo de ayer.

Marinette hizo memoria y sonrió despreocupada mientras seguía comiendo su helado.

-Ha, eso, no te preocupes, ya pasó.

Adrien tenía ganas de llorar por tener una novia tan buena como ella.

-Te amó princesa.

Marinette se tosio y miró al chico sonrojada.

-¿Qué?

Adrien se acercó a ella y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Te amó y gracias por amarme.

Cortó la distancia entre ellos y unió sus labios con los de ella, fue algo torpe, pero aún así la besó.

Sus labios temblaban de la emoción y del miedo pero le gustaba como se sentía éso.

Se separó lentamente y la miró.

-¿Te gustó?

Marinette sacó su cuaderno y oculto su sonrojado rostro tras este y la pagina que Adrien veía había un enorme SI.

Y así una extraña y linda relación dio inicio.

Fin...  
.

.  
Hola!

Un one-shot de una historia que borré por pocas lecturas pero me gustó como quedo así que lo publique a parte

Espero que les haya gustado.

Volveré...  



End file.
